Derrière le parc
by Triste Arie
Summary: ―Qui est Edward ? ―Rose sait qu'il est beau et brutal. En cours.


Rose, ennuyée, mordillait sa plume. La routine des études, des habitudes de ses amis, de son corps faisaient de sa vie un grand cycle morne. Elle craignait qu'il durerait en se resserrant jusqu'à la vieillesse et la mort. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle étudiait sans vraiment s'intéresser aux matières, et réussissait. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer car sa mère suivait de près ses études, mais elle n'avait aucune passion pour la magie.

-Pourriez-vous répéter ce que j'ai dit, jeune fille ? éclata la voix sinistre du sinistre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Non, professeur.

-C'est bien regrettable. Vous ne nous avez pas habituée à ce genre de distraction. Afin que vous retrouviez le droit chemin, vous serez en retenue ce soir. Venez à mon bureau.

Rose baissa la tête une grosse boule de salive et de colère lui gonflait la gorge.

L'heure venue, Rose frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur, qui se trouvait dans une des dépendances extérieures du château, et s'ouvrait sur le parc.

-Entrez.

Le professeur Dickens l'attendait. C'était un homme gras, grisonnant, et en partie dégarni, globalement très laid et ridé.

-Vous assisterez ce jeune homme dans sa punition, déclara Dickens en désignant une silhouette assise dans le parc.

Rose s'en approcha, puis salua.

-Salut.

L'inconnu ne répondit rien. Un peu étonnée, Rose reprit :

-Salut. Le professeur Dickens m'a dit de t'aider.

L'inconnu se retourna, la regarda Rose l'identifia. C'était un élève en dernière année à Serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Il avait mauvaise réputation, on le disait fils de Mangemort et pratiquant lui-même des sorcelleries interdites. Ses camarades de Maison mêmes ne le fréquentaient pas beaucoup, ou peut-être les évitait-il.

-Oui, il m'en a parlé. Nous allons dans la Forêt dans quelques minutes.

Il se détourna d'elle, comme désintéressé déjà.

-Tu t'appelles Qilp, c'est ça ? Edward Qilp. Je suis Rose Weasley.

La bonne volonté de Rose adoucit Qilp, qui se leva, lui serra la main, puis lui montra le chemin qui conduisait à la Forêt. Ils se mirent en marche, et Qilp dit :

\- Notre corvée consiste à récolter la sève d'un chêne où est établie une colonie d'Abeille d'Akhénaton. Elle est assez rare et a des propriétés magiques. Il faut la récolter tous les jours. Il n'y a rien à craindre, en général. La punition est de marcher tout le temps du trajet, deux heures aller, et deux au retour.

C'était une voix grave qui ne portait ni chaleur ni émotion, et qui pourtant plut à Rose.

-Tu fais cette corvée depuis longtemps ?

-Tous les jours depuis ma troisième.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour la mériter ?

-Quelque chose d'assez grave pour le mériter, répondit-il sèchement.

Elle profita du peu de lumière restant pour observer son émotion, mais sa figure n'exprimait rien.

Il avait un beau visage dur, des cheveux bruns très courts. Son visage s'affinait régulièrement depuis ses tempes, un peu courbes, presque encore enfantines, jusqu'à son menton, étroit et droit. Les longues courses, sans doute, l'avaient légèrement basané. Ses longues lèvres rouges, étaient scellées et détendues. L'obscurité empêchait Rose de déterminer la couleur de ses yeux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Forêt, l'obscurité devint complète, Qilp sortit sa baguette et dit _Lumos_ Rose s'empressa de l'imiter.

Ils allaient en silence. Rose, malgré ce qu'avait dit Qilp, avait un peu peur. D'ailleurs, Qilp lui-même n'était pas un individu rassurant. Elle voulut se distraire en chantonnant, mais Qilp l'interrompit.

-Arrête, c'est agaçant.

-Mais j'ai peur.

-Fais-le en silence.

\- Ça t'amuse, cette situation, effrayer une fille plus jeune que toi ?

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda, l'air vraiment très surpris, et Rose comprit qu'il ne lui accordait sincèrement aucune attention.

-Tu es vraiment effrayée à ce point ? Je ne sais pas… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus.

-Bon. Tu me diras quand tu auras trouvé. Réfléchis-y. Ne chante pas d'ici là.

Il la précédait de quelques pas dans les sentes obscures. Rose réfléchit donc en regardant son dos... Sa robe cintrait avantageusement des épaules bien larges pour ses dix-sept ans. Sa taille au contraire avait l'air fine mais elle n'était pas sûr, car le bas était plus ample.

Le temps passa.

Ils atteignirent le chêne, auquel une échelle était adossée.

-Tu tiens l'échelle ?

-D'accord, répondit Rose, soulagée de ne pas avoir à monter.

Qilp monta, pressura le liquide, puis redescendit : l'opération ne dura pas dix minutes.

-C'est tout ? demanda Rose, frustrée et soulagée à la fois.

-Je t'avais dit que c'est facile. Dickens dit à quelqu'un de m'accompagner quand il veut le punir, mais pas trop fort. C'est la quatrième ou la cinquième fois que ça arrive.

Ils revinrent.

Rose s'était détendue, elle s'était habituée à son guide et le suivait maintenant tranquillement. Elle commençait à savourer la ballade, respirait pleinement l'air chargé de terre et d'écorce et de vie. Le printemps n'était pas trop froid, on devinait dans le ciel, au-delà des arbres, les étoiles et la lune brillait. Rose écoutait tous les bruits de la forêt, qui lui semblaient maintenant amicaux elle communiait avec la Vie entière.

Hélas, son attention dispersée, elle frappa une racine, tomba, et se foula la cheville.

Qilp la saisit à la taille, mais Rose ne pouvait se tenir debout.

-Bien joué, Weasley. Appuie-toi sur mon épaule et saute à cloche-pied.

Elle essaya, mais il était trop grand.

-Il n'y a pas le choix : je dois te porter. Heureusement, il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure de route.

Il la saisit donc au haut du dos et au-dessous du cul, à la tendre naissance des jambes. Rose n'osa pas protester elle avait peur, elle avait chaud, elle était nerveuse elle rougit et ferma les yeux. Qilp soufflait un peu sous la charge mais ne s'arrêta pas avant de l'avoir déposée à l'infirmerie, puis la laissa sans rien dire.

Le lendemain, Rose, dans la Grande Salle, aperçut Qilp à sa table. Il tenait la main d'une jeune fille blonde, très soignée et très jolie poupée, qui savourait dévotement Qilp de ses yeux bleus. Rose s'approcha, bien qu'elle fût confuse, notamment, de les déranger.

-Je voulais te dire… merci. Pour hier, pour m'avoir ramené.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda la jeune fille en retirant sa main.

-Rose Weasley. Elle m'a accompagné hier en retenue. Elle est tombée, j'ai dû la porter sur la fin du trajet. Rose, voici Nathalie Huggings.

Il sembla considérer l'incident clos, reprit la main de Nathalie, la baisa, la relâcha, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et posa une main d'abonné sur sa cuisse Rose s'aperçut qu'il avait des yeux verts, légèrement cernés, profondément enfoncés sous l'orbite supérieure.

Nathalie, elle, regardait Rose droit dans les yeux. Rose s'enfuit, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Les évènements auraient pu en rester là si le clan Potter-Weasley n'était pas si protecteur.

James, qui considérait Qilp comme son ennemi, pour imiter son père, voulut savoir ce que sa cousine lui avait dit elle lui répéta tout.

-Il t'a touché. Ce porc t'a touché ?

-Il m'a aidé, j'étais blessé.

-Je vais lui dire de se tenir loin de toi, surtout.

-Il n'a rien fait.

-Il est ce qu'il est. C'est un être qui pue la magie noire, et d'ailleurs tu es trop jeune pour froucheler. Et il est beaucoup trop vieux pour toi.

Rose connaissait son cousin et son besoin de montrer qu'il était le chef de la jeune génération familiale. Elle fronça les sourcils, fit danser ses beaux cils, tapa du pied pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'en empêcher mais James était déjà parti. Il poursuivit Qilp, car lui et son amie avaient quitté la salle pour se rendre à leur cours. Elle les suivit. La conversation était déjà bien avancée.

-Je t'interdis de reparler à ma cousine, tu entends ?

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

-Allez, viens, il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Nathalie.

-Laisse. - Alors ?

Qilp attendait, la main légèrement tendue vers sa baguette, provoquant, confiant et indifférent.

James hésita. Les quatre jeunes gens étaient seuls dans le couloir vide, et attendaient sa réaction.

-Pour la dernière fois, je t'ordonne de te tenir loin d'elle.

-Je t'emmerde et j'encule ta cousine. Maintenant, bas-toi ou barre-toi.

Rose, choquée et remuée par ces mots, intervint :

-Laisse-moi en dehors de ça.

Nathalie opina, mit une main sur l'épaule de Qilp et l'autre sur son torse, pour l'entrainer en arrière, en vain elle dit alors :

-Oui, ne dis pas des choses comme ça.

Qilp se dégagea brutalement.

-Alors, Potter. On joue les machos et on se cache derrière les femmes ?

James sortit sa baguette et lança un sort, que Qilp détourna par celui du Bouclier il riposta par un simple _Expelliarmus_, puis s'approcha de James et le cogna de ses poings, rapidement, au ventre, puis au nez, puis au menton. James ne connaissait pas la boxe moldue et ne put pas vraiment se défendre.

-Espèce de brute, dit Rose en se penchant pour aider son cousin, qui se débattit, se releva et quitta les lieux en menaçant tout le monde. Tu devrais lui présenter des excuses, il peut se plaindre.

-Je te connais d'hier et tu me donnes ce genre de conseil, péronnelle ? Ce qu'il a eu, il l'a cherché, tu es bien de sa famille. – C'était amusant. Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ?

Il embrassa Nathalie, passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'entraina à leur prochain cours, en attendant, laissant Rose derrière lui.


End file.
